This invention generally relates to clearing vehicle windscreens.
Vehicles are often provided with one or more windscreen wipers to clean the windscreen. Typically, the wipers are rubber blades and, when activated, mechanical arms move the rubber blades across the surface of the windscreen. Often, a washer pump is provided to pump washer fluid, which may be water with detergent and antifreeze additives, onto the windscreen through nozzles.
Conventional windscreen wipers remain fundamentally unchanged in one hundred years. The rubber blades do not cover the full surface of the windscreen and they deteriorate over time. The windscreen wipers are placed at the base of the windscreen and are unsightly and cause fuel inefficiencies by creating drag. Also, the windscreen wipers do not detect or address specific marks on the windscreen.